


“Only if I can do your back and shoulders.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: How about a mini imagine about yours and Kozik's cute, couple-ish nightly routine for bed?





	“Only if I can do your back and shoulders.”

“I don’t know how you take a shower with the water so hot. Could damn near boil a chicken in there.” 

You rolled your eyes and finished rinsing off the bubbles from your body before stepping out of the shower at looking at Kozik as he brushed his teeth. 

“Not my fault you like to give yourself hypothermia.” 

He snorted then coughed as he choked on the toothpaste. You shoved him out of the way and reached across the counter for your lotion but didn’t make it since he shoved you back.

“I need the lotion.” 

“Oh ok.” 

He reached over and grabbed the bottle for you but instead of handing it over, he just reached his arm up, holding the bottle over his head. 

“Koz don’t start with this shit. Come on, I need to put the lotion before my skin dries completely.” 

He looked at you with a wide smile, the foam leaking out from his mouth. 

“Gross. Now seriously. Gimme it.” 

“Fine.”

He pulled his arm back down and handed it to you, pulling it back before you could grab it.

“Only if I can do your back and shoulders.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up.”

You grabbed the bottle from him and after putting on your panties, you put your foot on the edge of the tub, rubbing the lotion along your leg, him glancing over at you every now and then. You did the other as Kozik finished brushing his teeth and began to work the lotion onto your chest, your hands smoothing over your shoulders. 

“Nu uh.” 

Kozik took the bottle back from your and nodded towards the bedroom, smiling as you walked out with him and sat on the bed. He sat down behind you and poured lotion into his hands, rubbing them together and sliding them against your back, working away the stress from the day. 

“What are you taking to Gemma’s house for dinner tomorrow?”

You shrugged and slipped your eyes closed as he worked on a particularly stubborn knot. 

“I don’t know yet. I might make a casserole or something. Maybe a pie.” 

“Make that apple crumb cake thing you do. I love that.” 

“Yeah, ok. I’ll do that. How did church go? Clay gonna do any retaliation for the Niners?” 

Kozik pulled his hands away as he finished massaging you and stood, getting one of his shirts out of the dresser. 

“Not sure yet. He’s still talking to the Mayans about it.” 

You nodded and lifted your hands over your head as he opened up the shirt, putting it on you. You placed your arms back down after and smiled tiredly, him returning it and leaning forward to press his lips against yours. 

“Let’s get some sleep.”


End file.
